The Many Mikes
by Smarty 94
Summary: When Mike's personalities emerge after a lightning storm caused by Nega Dragon, Spongebob heads to Saint Canard and teams up with his old friend Darkwing Duck to find Megavolt to return Mike's four good personalities and keep him from dying. Meanwhile, Mike's evil personality Mal joins the League of Evil and becomes attracted to Karai.
1. Splitting the Personalities

In the mansion, Mike, Zoey, Duncan and Courtney were in Mike's room looking at the egg that mysteriously appeared and a second egg as well.

"Ok those eggs are driving me crazy." Courtney said. "First one came now this second one."

Mike looked at Courtney.

"I know and I wonder if they will hatch soon." Mike said.

Zoey smiled.

"I am sure they will." Zoey said, "Unless a third one comes."

Just then, two more eggs came and one had a note on it.

Duncan picked up the note and read it.

"Dear Sir Mike we are so great full that you stopped the Dragon and defeated Sir Naughty that we wanted to send you some gifts a dragon egg, a chimera egg, a griffon egg and a Phoenix egg.

The dragon is doing great and is now protecting the kingdom.

But we are afraid Sir Naughty survived and came out at a disgusting place of the dragon and jumped into a portal to your time.

We know you can defeat him.

So thanks and we will be happy to visit your time.

Sighed Prince Romeo and Princess Trini."

"Good kids." said Mike.

Suddenly, Spongebob came running into the room with a shocked look on his face.

"There's lightning in the sky, and there isn't a single cloud." said Spongebob.

"What? That's crazy." said Duncan.

"It's true." said Spongebob.

20 seconds later, they were at the front door and Mike walked out into the open.

"Careful, it's very dangerous out there." said Spongebob.

"How dangerous? You must be seeing things." said Mike.

He spoke to soon; Mike was then struck by lightning, shocking everyone.

Zoey ran to her boyfriend.

"Mike are you ok?" Zoey asked.

Mike looked at Zoey.

"I think so." Mike said. "But I feel different."

Suddenly, Mike then began to moan as he grasped his head.

"What's happening to me?" said Mike.

Mike then screamed as he began to shine. Then, four more shining figures appeared. The shining then stopped and it was Mike and four of his other personalities.

"Hey, who knocked?" asked Vito.

Spongebob, Zoey, Courtney and Duncan became shocked.

"What just happened?" asked Courtney.

"The impossible." Said Duncan.

"I wish it were its Mike's four personalities outside of Mike's subconscious and body." Said Spongebob.

"The light hurts my eyes." Chester said while covering his eyes.

"Nice country, Svetlana could get used to this." Said Svetlana.

"I preferred being in Australia a lot better." Said Manitoba.

Mike looked at his personalities and became shocked.

"Am I dreaming?" said Mike.

"No you're not." A Voice said.

Everyone turned and saw Nega Dragon.

"NEGA DRAGON!" Mike, Zoey, Duncan, Courtney and Spongebob shouted.

"Who is this young wiper snapper?" said Chester.

"I am Nega Dragon." Said Nega Dragon.

"What are you doing here?" asked Duncan.

"Oh, just to say that my plan worked better than I could have hoped." Said Nega Dragon.

"What are you talking about?" said Courtney.

"To bring out Mike's evil personality called Mal." Said Nega Dragon.

Duncan became shocked after hearing that.

"Mal?" said Duncan.

"That's right, I managed to bring him out, but also brought Mike's other personalities out. That was unexpected." Said Nega Dragon.

Mike pulled out his Sais.

"You'll never get away with this." Said Mike.

Mike charged at Nega Dragon, but the robotic dragon used some psychic powers to stop Mike and send him crashing through the mansion wall.

"I already have. Now if you'll excuse me, I have someone to welcome to the League." Nega Dragon teleported.

Zoey ran into the mansion and put her arms around Mike.

"Mike, you okay?" said Zoey.

"Minus my broken back, yeah." Said Mike.

Pretty soon, the other residents came to Mike.

"What just happened here?" said Bugs.

Everyone then looked at Mike's other personalities.

"Never mind that, why are we seeing four extra Mikes?" asked GDN.

"It's like seeing a 3-d movie." Said Dog.

"Have you ever seen a movie in 3-d?" asked Cat.

"No." said Dog.

"We're four of Mike's personalities." Said Manitoba Smith.

"Wait a minute, four of his personalities?" said Owen.

"There's a fifth one out there with Nega Dragon, and Duncan knows him very well." Said Spongebob.

Everyone turned to Duncan.

"Okay juvenile delinquent, care to tell us about this fifth personality of Mike?" said Sonic.

Duncan decided to come clean.

"Okay, I'll tell you everything I know about Mal. He went to the same juvenile place I did. He was a very dangerous person." Said Duncan, "He ran the entire place with an iron fist. No one ever dared to stand up to him, not even me because if anyone did, he'd kill the person. There was a rumor in the place that he killed the original person that ruled over us after he came in the picture."

Mike became shocked.

"Wait, I was in juvenile hall? How did I not know that?" said Mike.

"With you going through one of your so called personality changes, you wouldn't remember a thing. Not even the first toilet seat." Said Chester.

"Good point." Said Mike.

"With Mal now helping Nega Dragon out, who knows how long it'll take before Nega Dragon is overthrown?" said Duncan.

Mike walked over to Duncan with an angry look on his face.

"I was in juvenile hall for who knows what I…err, what Mal did. You knew about it the whole time and you didn't tell me about it?! What's up with that?!" said Mike.

"Hey, this is something that you should never know." Said Duncan.

"Thanks to you, now I know that I had some evilness inside of me, what might be a very big criminal record, and not only did you keep it a secret from me, but you also kept it from everyone in this mansion!" said Mike.

Mike then grasped his heart and groaned before passing out.

"MIKE!" everyone shouted.

Later, Mike was lying on his bed as Donnie was looking on a piece of paper and everyone was looking at the unconscious Mike.

"After lots of testing, Mike has a very serious problem." Said Donnie.

"We know that. Tell us something we don't know." Said Bobby.

"Say's here that he's going to die in seven days." Said Donnie.

Zoey began to cry as Spongebob hugged her.

"It's okay, there'll be others." Said Spongebob.

Manitoba moved closer to the two.

"I'm available." Said Manitoba.

Spongebob punched Manitoba.

"There won't be other's like Mike." Said Zoey.

"There is however a way to keep him from dying." Said Donnie.

Zoey and Spongebob stopped hugging as Zoey rubbed some tears off her eyes.

"What has to happen?" asked Zoey, still crying a bit.

"If we can reproduce another electrical charge that split Mike and his personalities apart, they'll return to one body. There by saving Mike." Said Donnie.

"Well, that's very smart. Problem is that lightning storms are very rare in Toon City." Said Duncan.

"I don't have enough power to do that." Said GDN.

"Bringing personalities back into one body isn't my thing." Said Raven.

"Now what?" said Donnie.

"I have a plan." Said Spongebob.

Everyone saw that Spongebob was now dressed as Batman and was putting the mask on.

"You've got an idea how to save Mike, what is it?" said Raph.

"I'm going to head to Saint Canard, team up with my old friend Darkwing Duck, find Megavolt and have him put Mike's personalities back into Mike's subconciousness." Said Spongebob.

"Forget it; I'm not sharing a body with some young'un." Said Chester.

"Svetlana never shares." Said Svetlana.

"If I have my own body, I can find Ann Maria." Said Vito.

"And I need to find some very attractive ladies." Said Manitoba.

"I'll give each of you five dollars to stay here." Said Duncan.

"DEAL!" Mike's four personalities said at once.

"I'll try and be back with Megavolt in seven days or less." Spongebob left the room.

"Wait a minute, how does someone like Spongebob know a possible vigilante like Darkwing?" said Max.

"Because Spongebob became the witness to one of Megavolt's crimes." Said Zoey.

Everyone became surprised after hearing that.

"Do tell." Said Splinter.

Later, Spongebob was in the garage, he got on a motorcycle that looked like the Batcycle. He drove out of the garage and began heading to Saint Canard.


	2. How Spongebob and Darkwing Duck Met

Everyone minus Spongebob and Mike were now in the living room.

"Spongebob and Darkwing Duck go way back, before we all met each other." Said Zoey, "It all happened when Spongebob still needed his scuba diving suit."

"Seems to make perfect sense." Said Sonic.

"It all began when me, Spongebob and Mike entered Saint Canard." Zoey said as a flashback began.

We then see the city of Saint Canard, and Spongebob still in his scuba diving suit was walking with Zoey and Mike.

"_Me and Mike were still trying to get Spongebob home when Spongebob saw something strange._" Narrated Zoey.

Spongebob saw a shadow disappearing and walked to where it went. As he got there, he saw Megavolt stealing lots of light bulbs. Spongebob then ran over to Mike and Zoey.

"I just saw a giant rat in a yellow jumpsuit, a plug on his head, a battery on his back and a plug in outlet on his chest." Said Spongebob.

"Are you sure? Because all this time you spent on dry land must be messing with your mind." Said Mike.

Spongebob looked at Mike mad.

"I am sure Mike besides I would know if I saw something crazy." The yellow sponge said.

Just ten Zoey saw Megavolt.

"Giant rat in a yellow jumpsuit, a plug on his head, a battery on his back and plug in outlet on his chest." Screamed Zoey.

Mike and Spongebob looked at Megavolt before looking at each other.

"I told you so." Said Spongebob.

"I can't allow any witnesses to see my crimes." Said Megavolt as he began to attack.

Before Megavolt could attack, a puff of smoke appeared in front of him and a figure appeared in it.

"I am the terror that flaps in the night." Said a voice, "I am the bat in a fabric cape. I am Darkwing Duck."

The smoke cleared and we see a duck named Darkwing Duck aka Drake Mallard.

"Darkwing Duck. You still fight for the weak I see." Said Megavolt.

"I fight for those that can't defend themselves." Said Darkwing.

Megavolt grinned and shot some electricity at Darkwing who dodged it. Darkwing charged at Megavolt who grabbed Darkwing and began to shock him.

"Give up Darkwing, now you're no match for me." Said Megavolt.

"_Luckily, Spongebob had an idea to save the duck._"

Spongebob saw a fire hydrant and an idea came to his head.

"_If I recall correctly, there are fire hydrants in Bikini Bottom which can put out fires, and causes electrical things to short out. So all I need is to get some water on the rat._" Spongebob thought.

Spongebob ran over to the fire hydrant.

"Hey Sparky." Said Spongebob.

Megavolt became ticked off.

"DON'T CALL ME SPARKY!" said Megavolt.

"You seem thirsty." Said Spongebob.

Spongebob opened the fire hydrant and some water sprayed on Megavolt, causing him to short out and Darkwing Duck to put cuffs on him.

"You're going back to prison Megavolt." Said Darkwing.

"That's right, and it's all thanks to me, Spongebob Squarepants, the first sea sponge to come to dry land." Said Spongebob.

Megavolt grinned.

"You may think you're lucky, but it won't last you. For I will find you and have my revenge." Said Megavolt.

"You told him who you are, not cool." Said Mike.

Spongebob realized his mistake.

"Oh boy." Said Spongebob.

"You'll regret this." Said Megavolt.

"Hold that thought." Spongebob said before turning to Darkwing, "We good?"

"Yeah, we're on good terms." Said Darkwing Duck, "Until I repay the favor."

"_Hold it._" Sonic said stopping the story.

"Good terms, repay the favor? Spongebob did not become friends with Darkwing Duck. He saved the vigilantes life and Darkwing has to save Spongebob in order to be out of debt." Said Sonic.

"They're still friends." Said Zoey.

"No a friend is someone that you hang out with because you like him, someone you saved is just some person that wants to be out of debt." Said Max.

"They've got a point." Said Sandy.

Meanwhile, in the villains lair, Karai was looking at photos of her, GDN and Zoey.

"_So great to have people that actually care about me_." Thought Karai.

Suddenly, Shredder and Vrak entered the area.

"What is she looking at?" asked Vrak.

Shredder looked at Vrak.

"None of your business." Said Shredder.

Shredder walked over to Karai and sat down next to her.

"You still miss him huh?" said Shredder.

"Yeah, he might have ended it with me, but he's still my friend." Said Karai.

"Look, we're not on his side, so therefore, we're enemies from now on." Said Karai.

"_Attention, everyone in the meeting room, now!_" Nega Dragon said in the speaker.

Later, all the members of the League of Evil were in the meeting room.

"As you all know, our plan to bring Mike's personality Mal has worked better then we hoped." Said Nega Dragon.

Mike's evil personality Mal entered the room and sat down.

"It's an honor to be part of the team." Said Mal.

"But we also have a problem. Mike's going to die in seven days and someone has already found a way to keep him from dying." Said Nega Dragon.

"Who?" asked Plankton.

"Spongebob Squarepants. He's already heading to Saint Canard to get one Megavolt to restore everything. So I'm going to send one of you to keep Megavolt from being captured." Said Nega Dragon.

"Dibs!" Joker pushed his watch and teleported out of the room.

"Uh...okay then." Said Nega Dragon.


	3. Teaming Up

Two days later, in Saint Canard, in the middle of night, Darkwing Duck was running on the rooftops, looking for criminals. He then saw one of his enemies called Quackerjack. Darkwing got a closer look and saw that Quackerjack was spraying a female dog with some type of silly string.

"Ha, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha, Darkwing Duck isn't here to save anyone tonight." said Quackerjack.

A puff fo smoke appeared and Darkwing Duck appeared in the smoke.

"I am the terror, that flaps in the night. I am the one that leaves your kitchen faucet on at midnight. I am Darkwing Duck." said Darkwing Duck.

The smoke cleared and Darkwing Duck became visible.

"Darkwing Duck, just in time is see." said Quackerjack, "Just try to save this innocent citizen, she's covered in explosive silly string. You wont be able to save her in time."

Darkwing pulled out a small vacuum.

"Yes I can." said Darkwing.

Darkwing vacuumed up all the silly string.

"Run." said Darkwing.

The female dog made a run for it.

"Now it's just you and me Quackerjack." said Darkwing.

Darkwing tried to punch Quackerjack in the face, Quackerjack dodged it. The two fought for a minute and a half until Quackerjack pulled out a flower and sprayed Darkwing in the face with some gas. Quackerjack then kicked Darkwing into a wall and approached him.

"I've known you for a long time Darkwing, I know lots of things about you." Said Quackerjack.

"Then you've never heard about me." Said a deep voice.

Quackerjack turned around and saw Spongebob still in his Batman suit behind him; Quackerjack got a scared look on his face. Spongebob grabbed Quackerjack's outfit and slammed him into a wall.

"P-P-Please don't hurt me." Quackerjack said in fear.

"I'm not going to hurt you, I want you to find your friend Megavolt and tell him that an old friend of his is looking for him." Said Spongebob.

"Who are you?" said Quackerjack.

"I'm Batsponge." Said Spongebob.

"Okay, okay, I'll give him the message." Said Quackerjack.

Spongebob let go of Quackerjack who ran off in fear and jumped off the building.

"What'd you do that for?" said Darkwing.

Spongebob turned to Darkwing.

"He'll be of good use to me finding Megavolt." Said Spongebob.

"Thanks to you, now I won't be able to stop Quackerjack." Said Darkwing, "Who do you think you are?"

"An old friend." Said Spongebob.

"You're no friend." Said Darkwing.

"You think so?" said Spongebob.

Darkwing charged at Spongebob, who removed Darkwing's hat and mask in one move, revealing that Darkwing is Drake Mallard. Drake realized what just happened and turned to Spongebob.

"You were able to keep your secret for a long time. Now it's my turn." Said Spongebob.

Spongebob removed his Batman mask as Darkwing Duck became shocked.

"Spongebob Squarepants." Said Drake.

"Yep." Spongebob said in his normal voice.

Darkwing grabbed his hat and mask and put them back on.

"What are you doing in my town?" said Darkwing.

"I'm looking for Megavolt." Said Spongebob.

"Why are you looking for someone that want's to kill you?" said Darkwing.

"Because someone I know is going to die in five days if I don't find him." Said Spongebob.

"It's won't be easy, he could be anywhere in the city." Said Darkwing.

Spongebob put his Batman mask back on and pulled out an iPad with a dot moving on a map.

"I placed a tracking device on Quackerjack, any minute now he's going to find Megavolt." Said Spongebob.

"We don't have much time to find him then, let's go." Said Darkwing.

Spongebob and Darkwing ran off and jumped from building to building.

Back in the mansion, the others were in the living room.

"What's taking him so long?" said Raph.

"Be patient Raphael, it's only been two days." Said Splinter.

"I have to side with Raph on this one. I could have been done in a mere second." Said Sonic.

"Really, you'd know what he looks like and about his electrical powers?" said Zoey.

"Please, I can take on someone like-"Sonic was interrupted when he got shocked by Zoey who was holding a cattle pod.

"You were saying?" said Zoey.

"Never mind." Said Sonic.

"I'm pretty sure that sometime soon, Spongebob will walk into the mansion with this so called Megavolt chained up." Said Sandy.

Suddenly, Debby walked into the mansion.

"Hey guys." said Debby.

"Wow, Spongebob's more beautiful than he was two days ago." Said Manitoba.

"Dude, that's my girlfriend." Said GDN.

Debby noticed Mike's four personalities and became confused.

"Why am I seeing four Mikes?" said Debby.

"This is going to sound crazy." Said Mikey.

"Please, you guys do crazy things all the time, like getting eye's that give seizures, fighting mob bosses and going to comic book conventions and fighting psychotic clowns." Said Debby.

"Okay then, Mike was struck by lightning caused by Nega Dragon, his personalities emerged, Mike is now on death's bed and the only way to keep him from dying is to recreate an equally powerful electrical shock." Said Mikey.

"I see, one thing I don't get is where's Spongebob?" said Debby.

"In Saint Canard, trying to find the one person that can keep Mike from dying." Said Cat.

Debbie nodded.

"Now I understand." Debbie said and turned to her boyfriend. "I hope Spongebob makes it."

"I agree." GDN said.

"Please, he can manage, he was able to bring down an entire ship from the inside." said Duncan.

Meanwhile back at the villain's lair Karai was walking in the hallway and she bumped into someone.

"WHOA!" Karai shouted as she fell on the ground.

She looks up.

"HEY WHATCH WHERE YA GOING!" Karai screamed and sees that it is Mal.

Mal looks at Karai and grabbed Karai's hand and helped her up.

"I should thank you for releasing me." said Mal.

"It...uh...it was nothing." Karai said blushing.

"It was something, after all, you did plan on releasing me from Mike." said Mal.

"I guess it was." Karai said walking off.

"What a babe. I wonder if she's single." said Mal.

Meanwhile, in Saint Canard, Quackerjack ran into an old warehouse, saw Megavolt and ran over to him.

"Megavolt, we've got a problem." said Quackerjack.

"What do you mean 'we'?" said Megavolt.

"An old 'friend' of your's is looking for you." said Quackerjack.

"Old friend? Who could it be?" said Megavolt.

"I might know who it is." said a voice.

The two turned around and saw Joker emerging from the shadows.

"Who are you?" asked Megavolt.

"Joker." said Joker.

"Who is this old friend that you know about?" asked Quackerjack.

"Does the name Spongebob Squarepants ring a bell to anyone?" said Joker.

Megavolt became mad and started shooting out lots of electricity.

Outside the warehouse, Spongebob and Darkwing were watching from a safe distance with binoculars.

"Boy, Megavolt sure is mad." said Darkwing.

"That's the least of our problems, Joker's with the two, we'd better fall back." said Spongebob.

"Why?" asked Darkwing.

"Just fall back." said Spongebob.

Darkwing and Spongebob ran off.

Back at the mansion, Mikey walked into the living room and turned on the TV. He then heard a window breaking, walked over to the source of the sound and saw that Mikes four personalities were outside running.

"HEY, YOU AND DUNCAN HAD A DEAL!" said Mikey.

"Deals off." said Vito.

"Oh boy." said Mikey.

Mikey walked over to a button and pushed it. An alarm went off and everyone minus Mike went into the living room.

"We've got a problem, the personalities have escaped." said Mikey.

Everyone gasped.

"That's not good." said Sonic.

"Oh, who know's what kind of destruction they could cause at this moment." said Dog.

"Well guys, we know what to do now, find the personalities before they cause lots of destruction in less then five days." said Bugs.

"Four days, it's already after midnight." said Mikey.

"Right, four days." said Bugs, "Now let's move."

Everyone got in their standard clothing and ran out of the mansion.


	4. Regathering Mikes Personalities

In Toon City, Sonic was running on the rooftops looking for one of Mikes personalities.

"Come on, come on, where could they be?" said Sonic.

He then saw Svetlana doing backflips. Sonic saw some chains and got an idea. He grabbed the chains, ran around Svetlana until she was chained up and put a lock on the chains to keep her from escaping.

"Gotcha sucker." said Sonic.

"You can't do this to Svetlana." said Svetlana.

"Whatever." Sonic said as he ran off.

Meanwhile, Bugs, Duncan and Max were on the streets looking for another one of Mikes personalities.

"A personality should be here somewhere." said Bugs.

"But where?" said Max.

Duncan saw something that seemed interesting.

"Perhaps we should try there." said Duncan.

Bugs and Max saw what Duncan was looking at. A building that was having a New Jersey stereotype comedy club.

"You sure this is the right place to be looking?" said Bugs.

"Of course I'm sure." Said Duncan.

"Well, can't hurt to check it out." Said Max.

The three walked into the building. They saw lots of people from New Jersey and Vito on stage.

"Boy, this is the type of place that Vito would want to hang out at." Said Bugs.

"True, we'd better get him off the stage." Said Max as he, Bugs and Duncan walked off.

"So I'm talking to someone who did something to me and he said to me-"Vito was interrupted as a vaudeville cane dragged him off stage.

Punching sounds were heard and Vito who was now unconscious was placed in a garbage bag that was carried by Duncan.

"Got him." Said Duncan.

"We'd better get out of here before Jersey Shore gets back on the air." Said Bugs.

"Agreed." Max said as he, Bugs and Duncan ran off.

With CatDog, they were trying to find another one of Mike's personalities.

"Where could they be, where could they be?" said Dog.

"Just keep on sniffing, they might be around here somewhere." Said Cat.

Dog then sniffed something interesting and ran over to the source of it. Turns out, Dog smelled hotdogs.

"We're looking for someone that looks like Mike, not hotdogs." Said Cat.

"Oh right." Said Dog as he ran off.

Later, the two made it to a bench Chester was sitting on.

"It's about time." Said Cat.

"Come on sir, we'd better return to the mansion." Said Dog.

"Forget about it, my life's over already." Said Chester.

Cat grabbed a shovel and hit Chester on the head, knocking him out.

"Forget about it, we're taking you back." Said Cat as he and Dog dragged Chester off.

At the zoo, GDN and Debby were looking for Manitoba Smith.

"Are you sure this is the type of place we should be looking?" said Debby.

"No I'm not, I don't know Mikes personalities that well, the only other person that knows them that well is Spongebob and he's at Saint Canard." Said GDN.

"Oy, time for me to wrestle a crocodile." Said a voice.

"That came from the crocodile exhibit." Said GDN.

GDN and Debby ran to the crocodile exhibit and saw Manitoba wrestling a crocodile. GDN turned into the GoldDragonNinja and used his tail to get Manitoba out of the exhibit.

"Hey, what was that for?" said Manitoba.

"If you die, Mike dies." Said Debby.

"He can die for all I care, I never liked him." Said Manitoba.

"I'll pay you triple what Duncan was paying you to stay in the mansion." Said GDN.

"Deal." Said Manitoba.

GDN dropped Manitoba and the two and Debby began to walk off.

"Not so fast." Said a voice behind them.

The three turned around and saw Mal now wearing yellow and white full body battle armor (Dragon Ball Z) and a blue jumpsuit under it and grey gloves and boots.

"The Malevolent One" Manitoba said in fear.

"It's Mal to you." Said Mal.

"So you're Mal huh, I was picturing you to be wearing Mikes clothing." Said GDN.

"This outfit is awesome." Said Mal.

"Sure suits someone that is evil." Said Debby.

Karai showed up.

"Of course it does." Said Karai.

"What are you doing here?" said GDN.

"Just showing Mal around the place." Said Karai.

"After 10,000 years I'm free." Said Mal, "It's time to conquer earth."

"Mike's only 16 years old." Said Debby.

"Eh, who's counting?" said Mal, "It's a very interesting line."

"True dat." Said GDN.

"Anyways I'm finally free and it's all thanks to Karai." Said Mal.

GDN and Debby became shocked.

"Karai, how could you?" said GDN.

"It was-it was-"Karai said before GDN interrupted her.

"You released Mike's evil personality and stabbed me in the back. We were best friends." Said GDN.

"It's not a big deal." Said Karai.

"Not a big deal? Duncan said with him around, who knows how long it'll be until he takes the world for himself." Said GDN, "I can't believe I trusted you."

GDN, Debby and Manitoba walked off.

"I can't believe it, I just betrayed my own best friend." Karai said sadly.

Mal looked at Karai.

"Someone that stabbed her own best friend in the back. I like that in people." Said Mal.

Back in Saint Canard, Darkwing as Drake Mallard and Spongebob in his standard clothing went to Drake's house through his chairs.

"Why did you have us retreat? I could have taken Megavolt and Quackerjack on." Said Drake.

"True, but you wouldn't last one second against Joker. He uses pranks to his advantage." Said Spongebob, "That's why he's called Joker."

"Okay then, we'll go after the three tomorrow night." Said Drake, "But right now, I have to get some dinner."

"Why after midnight?" said Spongebob.

"I'm a crime fighting vigilante who goes out at night." Said Drake.

"Good point." Said Spongebob.

The two entered the kitchen and saw Launchpad McQuack and Drakes adopted daughter Gosalyn.

"Boy, I never pictured you as a family man Darkwing." Said Spongebob.

Launchpad and Gosalyn became shocked after hearing that and saw Spongebob.

"Security breach!" said Launchpad.

"Step away from my father." Said Gosalyn.

"It's okay guys, he promises to keep my identity a secret." Said Drake.

"Oh thank goodness." Said Launchpad.

"Spongebob, this is my adopted daughter Gosalyn and my sidekick Launchpad McQuack." Said Drake.

"Nice to meet you." Said Spongebob.

"I find it disturbing that someone I just met already knows my dad is Darkwing Duck." Said Gosalyn.

"It isn't the worst thing that happened." Said Drake, "I became temporarily blind one time."

"That's something I didn't need to know." Said Spongebob.

"So uh, DW, what brings your friend here?" said Launchpad.

"A friend of his is dying and he needs to find Megavolt before Spongebob's friend dies." Said Drake.

"We're going to try again tomorrow night." Said Spongebob.

"Tonight, it's already after midnight." Said Launchpad.

"Right." Said Spongebob.

At the warehouse, Megavolt was shocking a mannequin of Spongebob as Quackerjack and Joker watched.

"He'll pay for what he did to me." Said Megavolt.

"At least I got away without being captured." Said Quackerjack.

Joker noticed a small device on Quackerjack's back and removed it.

"Without being captured yeah, but with a tracking device on your back." Said Joker.

Quackerjack and Megavolt saw the tracking device.

"What?" said Quackerjack.

"He placed a tracking device on you, now he knows where we're at." Said Megavolt.

"But he won't for long." Joker smashed the tracking device.

"Are you crazy? He might have seen where we're at already. We need to get out of here." Said Megavolt.

"Hey, that's the one thing Spongebob will be able to predict. He was able to predict that I would rob an armored truck going down an alternate route so he had me rob a decoy." Said Joker.

"He seems to know what he's talking about." Said Quackerjack.

"What do we do?" said Megavolt.

"I have an idea. You've got some friends in this city right?" said Joker.

"Yeah." Said Quackerjack.

"Gather them over here, we're going to be prepared for when Spongebob gets here." Said Joker.


	5. Gathering Reinforcments

Megavolt and Quackerjack were at a man hole cover.

"I don't like this, you should go." said Megavolt.

"What's the matter, afraid of a little water Sparky?" said Quackerjack.

Megavolt became mad.

"DON'T CALL ME SPARKY!" shouted Megavolt.

Suddenly, water came shooting out of the man hole cover and Megavolt and Quackerjack stepped back several feet.

"Nice going, you angered the water spirits." said Quackerjack.

"No I didn't." said Megavolt.

A puddle of water landed in front of the two and formed into Liquidator.

"Hello Liquidator." said Quackerjack.

"What do you want from me, trying to bring back the Fearsome Five? Forget it, not after Nega Duck betrayed us." said Liquidator.

"We're not here to recreate the Fearsome Five, we've got a problem and need your help." said Megavolt.

"I'm listening." said Liquidator.

"An old 'friend' from Megavolt's past has returned to Saint Canard and intends on capturing him." said Quackerjack.

"And what does that have to do with me?" said Liquidator.

"We need your help to set a trap for him." said Megavolt.

"Count me in." said Liquidator.

Later, the three went to an abandoned green house. They entered it.

"We know you're in here Bushroot, now show yourself." said Megavolt.

Roots came from the ground and grabbed Megavolt and Quackerjack. Bushroot came out of the shadows and saw that it was only some old friends of his.

"Oh, it's only you." said Bushroot.

Bushroot made the roots let go of Megavolt and Quackerjack.

"What are you doing here?" said Bushroot.

"We've got a proposistion for you." said Liquidator.

"What kind of proposistion are we talking about?" asked Bushroot.

"Someone from my past has come to capture me and I need help to setting a trap for him." said Megavolt.

"Is Nega Duck involved? Because if he is, I want no part of it, not after he took my powers away." said Bushroot.

"He's not involved in anyway." said Quackerjack.

"Okay then, I'm in." said Bushroot.

Later, they returned to the warehouse.

"About time you return, I was about to destroy some things in this place." said Joker.

"Never mind that, we were able to get some backup. Bushroot has plant like powers and Liquidator can manipulate water." Said Quackerjack.

"Good, now we can set up our trap for the next night." Said Joker.

"Why the next night?" said Liquidator.

"Everyone needs to sleep." Said Joker.

Back at the mansion, everyone put Mike's personalities in chambers.

"Eh yo, what's the big idea?" said Vito.

"Just a precaution. You're now trapped in indestructible chambers so that you won't be able to escape." Said Donnie.

"You can't keep us in here forever." Said Chester.

"You're only staying in there until Spongebob returns with Megavolt so that we can put you back in Mikes subconciousness." Said Randy.

"Wow, something smart from a guy that's failing science class." Said Sonic.

"I've got a bad teacher." Said Randy.

"You mean the creepy teacher that sleeps with a creepy skeleton every night?" said Bugs.

"Yeah her." Said Randy.

"Well, I'd better hit the hay." Zoey left.

After Zoey left the area, GDN then decided to tell them about Karai.

"We've got a problem." Said GDN.

"Yeah what's the problem?" said Courtney.

"Karai's behind this whole thing. She's the reason Mike's personalities have emerged." Said GDN.

Everyone gasped.

"I told you so. She was planning something all along, but no one listened." Said Duncan.

"I listened." Said Theresa.

"Same here." Said Randy.

"I trusted Karai, she was my friend and she stabbed me in the back." Said GDN.

"Yeah, that's what people like Karai always do." Said Raph.

"What am I going to tell Zoey, she hasn't heard about it." Said GDN.

Duncan punched GDN across the face, knocking him out.

"You won't tell her anything." Said Duncan.

In the morning, at the villains lair, Karai was sleeping when she heard her alarm clock going off. She then turned off the alarm clock and saw a photo of herself and GDN as kids.

"Still mopping I see." Said a voice.

Karai gasped and saw Mal sitting on a chair.

"What are you doing here?" asked Karai.

"I work in mysterious ways." Said Mal.

"Get out of my room." Said Karai.

"It won't be that easy to kick me out." Said Mal.

"GET OUT OF MY ROOM!" said Karai.

"Now we're talking." Said Mal.

Mal stood up and was about to leave the room, but stopped in front of Karai.

"Though I will say this." Said Mal.

"What?" said Karai.

"I know how you look at me. The way your eyes look when you see me. Don't fight it; let nature take its course." Mal kissed Karai on the cheek, "Think about it."

Mal left the room. Karai grasped the cheek that Mal kissed and realized something.

"Wow, I'm becoming attracted to Mal." Said Karai.


	6. Capture Megavolt

Karai was sitting at a pizza parlor, sad about betraying her own friends.

"Quit moping." said a voice.

Karai looked up and saw Mal sitting in the same booth as she was.

"Do you show up everywhere I go?" said Karai.

"Eh what are you going to do, get a restraining order? It aint going to be easy." said Mal.

"No, even worse." Karai pulled out her sword.

She tried to stab Mal, but he stopped her.

"You wouldn't do that to the one person you released from someone now would you?" said Mal.

Karai looked at Mal mad.

"After betraying my childhood best friend I am willing to do anything." Karai said.

Unknown to ether of them, Danny and Duncan were seeing this.

"I still don't beleive that she has remorse over her own action." said Duncan.

"I don't get how it was possible to release someones personalities." said Danny.

"Me neither." said Duncan.

Back with Karai and Mal.

"You won't be around any longer." said Karai.

Mal grabbed Karai.

"You're wrong, Nega Dragon won't be around any longer once I've had enough of him." said Mal.

"What are you talking about?" said Karai.

"I intend on overthrowing Nega Dragon and taking the world for myself and have you rule with me as my queen." said Mal.

"Wait, why me as your queen?" asked Karai.

"Every king needs a queen, and you fit the image of my queen." said Mal.

Karai blushed.

"You're actually very handsome." Said Karai.

"I thought so." Said Mal.

Mal and Karai began to kiss much to Duncan and Danny's shock.

"Oh, that's disturbing." Said Danny.

"You think that's bad? Mal plans on overthrowing Nega Dragon." Said Duncan.

"That is very bad." Said Danny.

Duncan pulled out his cell phone and dialed Spongebob's cell phone number.

"I got to warn sponge boy, then warn the others." Said Duncan.

Duncan put the phone to his ears and Spongebob answered his phone.

"_Hello?_" said Spongebob.

"Sponge boy, we have some problems, first off, Karai was behind releasing Mike's personalities." Said Duncan.

"_I knew it!_" said Spongebob.

"To top that off, Mal plans on overthrowing Nega Dragon." Said Duncan.

"_What! That's definitely not good._" Said Spongebob.

"You've got to get Megavolt back fast." Said Duncan.

"_Will do._" Said Spongebob.

Duncan hanged up the phone.

"Now we've got to return to the mansion and warn the others." Said Duncan.

"Yes we should." Said Danny.

Duncan and Danny stood up and ran out the pizza parlor.

Meanwhile, in Saint Canard, nighttime has fallen and Spongebob dressed as Batman and Drake now as Darkwing Duck were looking at the warehouse.

"Now then, Megavolt should still be in there, need to go in, capture him and take him back to Toon City." Said Spongebob.

"Right." Said Darkwing.

They made it to the entrance and entered.

"He's got to be here somewhere." Said Spongebob.

"But where?" said Darkwing.

They saw a shadowy figure running. Spongebob pulled out a gun and shot a monkey fist at the figure and it tangled up the figures feet, making the person fall down. The two ran over to the figure and saw that it was Joker. Spongebob grabbed Joker's chest and held him up to his face.

"You saw that Megavolt was the only one that can keep Mike from regaining his personalities." Spongebob said in his deep voice.

"That is correct." Said Joker.

"You saw that he was the only one that had enough power to reverse the process so you came here to keep me from getting him. Then teamed up with Quackerjack to make it harder for me to bring Megavolt back." Said Spongebob.

"You're such a detective." Said Joker.

"I just so happen to know his source of power. He gets it from a battery he keeps on his back. That is why we need him. Now where's Megavolt?" said Darkwing.

Megavolt came out from behind a crate.

"We meet again Squarepants. You won't be able to get me to do your bidding." Said Megavolt.

Suddenly, a ball went flying towards Spongebob and it shined very bright, making Spongebob let go of Joker and cover his own eyes. Quackerjack came from out of the shadows. Darkwing ran over to Quackerjack, but stepped in a puddle and stopped when he noticed that Liquidator was grabbing his feet. Then two roots came out of the ground and grabbed Spongebob and Darkwing.

"You didn't think I'd bring some extra reinforcements now did you?" said Megavolt.

Spongebob and Megavolt looked at each other.

"Didn't think about that now did we?" said Darkwing.

"Just like Batman, I always think of everything." Said Spongebob.

Spongebob pushed a button on his watch and it began to flash red.

Back at the mansion, GDN was in the basement as he heard a beeping sound, looked on his watch and saw that the distress signal was coming from Saint Canard.

"Now he needs help? Sheesh, what happened to the fact that he can manage on his own?" said GDN.

"You should consider helping him." Said Chester.

"Yeah right, he'll be able to get out of the situation." Said GDN.

"I'll give you triple what you're paying me to help him and get us out of these chambers to help out." Said Manitoba.

"Deal." Said GDN.

GDN pushed a button on the controls, releasing the personalities.

"There's not much time to lose." Said GDN.

GDN then goes to a closet and opens it and looks at Mike's Personalities.

"So we will need to use my Iron Man Armors that Tony Start aka Iron Man gave me." GDN said.

GDN got into the purple Iron Man armor. Chester got into the crimson armor. Vito got into the green armor, Svetlana got into the gold armor and Manitoba got into the navy blue armor.

"So what do you think?" said GDN.

"It's to cold in here." said Chester.

"You're always complaining you old fart." said Vito.

"Enough talk mates, lets go help someone out." said Manitoba.

"Lets." said Svetlana.

The five then flew off.

Back in Saint Canard, Spongebob and Darkwing were still stuck in the roots.

'Where's your backup?" said Darkwing.

"It'll be here any minute now." said Spongebob.

Then, GDN and Mike's personalities crashed through the roof, shocking the villains.

"Hey, that's not my backup." said Spongebob.

GDN removed the mask and put it back down quickly.

"Oh yeah, that is my backup." said Spongebob.

Vito destroyed the roots, making them let go of Spongebob and Darkwing.

"You take on the clown, I'll go after the rat." said Spongebob.

"Right." said Darkwing as he and Spongebob went after their objectives.

"Attack." said Joker.

Megavolt, Quackerjack, Bushroot and Liquidator began to fight the heroes.

Darkwing punched Joker across the face.

"You won't get away with teaming up with Megavolt." said Darkwing.

"I will." said Joker.

Joker pulled out a bazooka and shot it at Spongebob. Darkwing grabbed a monkey fist and threw it at the rocket, destroying it.

"Now I'm out of debt." Darkwing told Spongebob.

"Eh, what are you going to do?" said Spongebob.

Spongebob ran after Megavolt who ran off and hid behind a crate.

"He's got no plan to capture me. This'll be easy." said Megavolt.

He spoke to soon, Spongebob removed the battery that was attached to Megavolt's back, rendering him powerless.

"My source of power." said Megavolt.

Spongebob put the giant battery inside himself, grabbed some chains, wrapped them around Megavolt and put a lock on them.

"You're coming with me Sparky." said Spongebob.

Megavolt became mad.

"DON'T CALL ME-"Megavolt was interupted when Spongebob knocked him out.

"We got him, fall back!" said Spongebob.

The heroes ran/flew out of the warehouse. Quackerjack, Bushroot and Liquidator were being berated by Joker.

"You let them get away with the eletrical rat! How could you let that happen?" said Joker.

"We're not the ones who asked for it." said Bushroot.

Joker wrapped his arms around the three.

"Shut up, you three are coming with me." said Joker.

Joker pushed a button on his watch and he and the other three teleported.

On a rooftop, the heroes with the unconcious Megavolt were talking.

"Get him back to the mansion and have him return the personalities back into Mike." said Spongebob.

Spongebob put Megavolt in GDN's arms.

"Okay, lets go." said GDN.

"_Loosing power._" said a robotic voice.

"What?" said GDN.

The Iron Man armors fell apart.

"All that was for nothing?" said Chester.

"Svetlana can't believe that Svetlana wasted time getting to city only to loose the one way back to mansion." said Svetlana.

"Who says that we lost the fastest way back to the mansion, I have a jet that can get us their, let's go." said Darkwing.

The heroes left.

At the villains lair, Joker teleported into the throne room with Bushroot, Quackerjack and Liquidator. He let go of them and bowed down to Nega Dragon.

"I failed to keep Spongebob from capturing Megavolt, but I was able to bring back the three that let it happen." said Joker.

"Liar." said Quackerjack.

"Quiet. I've heard of you three. Liquidator, Bushroot and Quackerjack, for letting that sponge get away with Megavolt, you'll pay dearly. However, you proved useful, so I'll spare the three of you on the condition that you join the League of Evil." said Nega Dragon.

Bushroot, Liquidator and Quackerjack talked about it for a while.

"You can count on us." said Liquidator.

"We won't let you down." said Quackerjack.

"Perfect, dismissed." said Nega Dragon.

Joker, Quackerjack, Bushroot and Liquidator left the room.

"No one will be able to stand in my way." said Nega Dragon.

Meanwhile, Mal was in his room writing something. He stopped and looked at it and liked it.

"Time to put phase one of my plan to effect." said Mal.


	7. Megavolt Joins the League

Later, a plane called the Tunderquack flew over to the mansion and landed close to the swimming pool where Zoey was in her swim suit relaxing. She saw Spongebob coming out the Tunderquack with Megavolt in his arms.

"We got him." said Spongebob.

Darkwing, GDN and Mikes personalities came out of the Thunderquack. Manitoba Smith walked over to GDN.

"Thanks for letting us out and helping out." Manitoba Smith said.

"No problem." GDN said.

Manitoba Smith pulled $900.00 out of his wallet.

"Also as agreed I pay ya for letting us help." Manitoba Smith said.

GDN took the money.

"Thanks." said GDN.

"Get Mike and Donnie into the basement." said Spongebob.

Later, Megavolt who had his battery on his back, was chained up against a chair and wires were attached to him, and his helmet. Megavolt regained consciousness and saw where he was at.

"Where am I?" said Megavolt.

The lights came on and Megavolt saw Spongebob, Donnie, Darkwing, Zoey, Mikes unconscious personalities with helmets on their heads with cords on them leading to a helmet that was on Mike who was still in a coma.

"You're in a location that shall remain a secret only to you." Said Spongebob.

"What do you want from me?" asked Megavolt.

"Nothing much, just for you to create an electrical shock that'll make Mike's personalities to his subconciousness." Said Donnie.

Zoey leaned over to Spongebob.

"I didn't quite get that." Said Zoey.

"Me neither." Said Spongebob.

"You're going to return Mikes personalities." Said Darkwing.

"Or else things will get ugly." Said Zoey.

Megavolt snickered.

"You can't do anything to me that'll make me help you out." Said Megavolt.

"Oh it's not us you should be concerned about. But the guy behind you." Said Spongebob.

"What?" said Megavolt.

A pistol was aimed at Megavolts head and Duncan was holding it.

"Either you restore his personalities, or you're going to get more than a shock." Said Duncan.

"You wouldn't." said Megavolt.

"Hurry up, this pistol is brand new, I spent a lot of good money on this pistol, I don't want it to go to waste." Said Duncan.

Megavolt then became scared.

"Okay, okay, I'll restore his personalities." Megavolt said in fear.

Duncan plugged in Megavolt's battery.

"Now start sparking Sparky." Said Duncan.

Megavolt became mad.

"DON'T CALL ME-"Megavolt stopped when Duncan smacked him across the face with the pistol.

"This thing cost me hundreds of dollars." Said Duncan.

"Alright, alright already." Said Megavolt.

Megavolt then began to spark up. He was sparking so much that Mike's personalities disappeared and returned into Mike. After that happened, Megavolt stopped and was exhausted.

"Boy…that took a lot…out of me." Megavolt said tiredly.

"You'd better believe it Sparky." Said Darkwing.

"Don't call me…eh forget it." Megavolt passed out.

Duncan unplugged the battery and unchained Megavolt.

"This doesn't change anything. Not even your time in prison." Said Darkwing.

Zoey walked over to Mike and held his right hand.

"Mike, you okay? Mike?" said Zoey.

Mike's left hand twitched a bit; he then began to slowly open his eyes.

"Zoey?" Mike said weakly.

Everyone but Megavolt looked at Mike.

"I feel like I've been struck by lightning four times." Said Mike.

Zoey hugged Mike.

"Oh Mike, I was worried that I would lose you." Said Zoey.

"Many things have happened to me, but those things were not my fault." Said Mike.

Mike and Zoey then kissed each other. Darkwing Duck walked over to Spongebob.

"I guess my work here is done. In case you need anything, don't hesitate to stop by." Said Darkwing.

"In case you need anything, don't hesitate." Said Spongebob.

"Sure thing." Said Darkwing.

Darkwing grabbed Megavolt and left with him in his arms.

"He's such a good friend." Spongebob said to himself.

Later, Darkwing returned to his home in Saint Canard. He changed back to Drake Mallard and saw that his house was destroyed.

"What happened here?" said Drake.

Launchpad and Gosalyn entered the destroyed house.

"Gee DW; it all began with a rumor of the crime rate going down to zero. Then next thing you know this happened." Said Launchpad.

"Well, we lost a home because of that rumor. Now where are we supposed to go?" said Gosalyn.

Drake thought about it and came up with something.

"I know just where to go." Said Drake.

The next day, back at the mansion, a knocking was heard at the front door and Bugs went to the door and answered it. He saw Drake Mallard, Launchpad, and Gosalyn.

"Great, more ducks. How can this get any worse?" said Bugs.

"I'm terribly sorry; I must have the wrong address. Is this where Spongebob lives?" said Drake.

"May I ask who you are?" said Bugs.

"An old friend of his. I owe him my life. He saved me from a hoodlum one time." Said Drake.

"You told me that-"Launchpad was interrupted when Drake grabbed his bill.

"Be quiet." Drake said through gritted teeth.

"SPONGEBOB, SOME OLD FRIENDS OF YOURS ARE HERE!" said Bugs.

Spongebob came to the front door and saw Drake and his family.

"Drake, what a surprise to see you here. What are you doing here?" said Spongebob.

"Long story short, my house at Saint Canard got destroyed and I need a place to stay." Said Drake.

Spongebob and Bugs looked at each other before coming up with an answer.

"Okay, you can stay." Said Spongebob.

"Thanks." Said Drake.

Drake, Launchpad and, Gosalyn entered the mansion. Spongebob walked into the living room and sat down next to Mike and Zoey.

"Who were those guys?" said Mike.

"One of them is an old friend of ours." Said Spongebob.

Mike and Zoey looked at each other with confused looks on their faces.

"I don't know any one of them." Said Zoey.

"When I say 'one of them is an old friend of ours' I really mean it." Spongebob winked.

Mike and Zoey realized what Spongebob was talking about.

"Oh, so what you're saying is-"Mike was interrupted by Spongebob.

"Yeah, they're both the same person." Said Spongebob.

"Should we tell everyone else?" said Zoey.

"Eh, they'll figure it out eventually." Said Spongebob.

Back in Saint Canard, at the prison, Megavolt was in his cell complaining.

"WHY?! Why can't I ever get rid of that sponge? He's always outsmarting me. But next time I see him, it will be the last time he ever sees me." Said Megavolt.

Joker teleported into Megavolt's cell, grabbed the rat by the neck, pushed his watch and teleported out of the cell and into Nega Dragon's throne room. Joker then tossed Megavolt close to Nega Dragon and everyone else.

"Here he is as requested." Said Joker.

"Megavolt, you let yourself get captured, brought to someone's home and sent back to prison. You're a big disappointment to all villains. However, seeing that you have so much electrical power, I'll spare you on one condition." Said Nega Dragon.

"What?" said Megavolt.

"You join the league and become my second in command." Said Nega Dragon.

Everyone became shocked.

"Hey, no fair, why does he get to be second in command?" said Joker.

"If anyone's going to be second in command, it should be me since I know how to run things." Said Fat Drago.

"Silence, I already made my choice. Take it or leave it Megavolt." Said Nega Dragon.

Megavolt thought about it before he bowed down.

"I promise you, I won't ever fail you." Said Megavolt.

"Good." Said Nega Dragon.


End file.
